fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Saria Cauldron
Saria Cauldron is an original character created by Balisk on June 7th, 2013 for the rp group MonsterAcademy. Application Info 'Name: '''Saria Cauldron. '''Age: '''16. '''Birthday: '''June 16th. '''Monster type: '''Tupicata. '''Species Description: '''A Tupicata is a species related to moles and meercats. They spend most of their time living underground in large burrows and tunnels. Because they are nocturnal, their eyesight is poor in sunlight and they use their senses of smell to get around. Their diet mainly consists of worms, roots, and anything else they find in their underground tunnel system. Snakes and a few other types of animals that might share space in their den could prove dangerous, but are also a tasty treat to those brave enough. They dig with their long claws and their saliva carries a paralyzing toxin used to catch large worms and other small prey in their domain. Despite living underground, a select few adult Tupicata do sometimes make brief trips to the surface world at night. Some decorate themselves with natural paint and use music in storytelling. '''Grade: '''Freshman. '''Glamor Item: '''Moldavite Earring. '''Height: '''5'5 human, 4'4 monster. '''Favorite class: '''Music. '''Worst class: '''Human Studies. '''Current Classes: '''Mystics and Magic, Human Studies, and Potions. '''Passed Classes: ' 'Current Points: '(See Wade Wyve balisk.deviantart.com#/art/MA-… ) 'Natural weapons: ' Claws. Toxic tongue. 'Trained weapons: ' Bow. Shortsword and Shield. Cane. 'Weakness: ' Disability - She has very poor eyesight. Weak Spot - She is mortal like a human. Light Element - Bright lights shined directly in the eyes can cause her some pain. Fire Element - Her fur isn't fireproof. 'Major Skills: ' Nature magic. She can manipulate some vines and plants. Healing magic. She can heal minor scratches and wounds of herself and others. Aura Reading. She can sometimes sense how a person feels. This also gives her the ability to mentally see colors when she touches someone or something. 'Minor Skills: ' Enhanced Senses. Due to her blindness, her other senses are strong enough to take place of her sight. This mainly includes taste, touch, and a little hearing. Skilled Digger. Through years of practice, she can dig quite quick and easily as long as something hard doesn't block the path. Paralysis. Her saliva carries a simple toxin that can paralyze creatures for a few minutes.The larger the creature, the least effective. '''Personality: '''She is adventurous, highly curious, and can also sometimes act a bit childish (she won't hesitate to leap onto your shoulders and ride you around campus). Also, because of her poor eyesight, she prefers to lick, smell, or touch to describe people and objects, and might also behave fearless in some situations unless they can intimidate her in more ways then just sight. Most of the time, she assigns colors to friends instead of using their true name, usually just to observe reactions. She also still has a lot to learn about the surface world Saria: What are horses? Likes: -Bugs. -Strong scents. -Music. -Relics. -Colors and paints. Dislikes: -Bright lights. -Soap and cleaning products. -Being sprayed with water. -Certain predatory animals such as foxes, cats, hawks, and snakes. -Stairs. Extra Facts: -Her diet consists of mostly insects. -She has a protective brother named Celdric. -She likes to name things by colors. -She has little understanding of the surface, including certain animals and words. -She thinks the word "Freckles" means friends. -The back of her hoodie/cloak has a symbol of three leaves in a ring. - Her earring is made from Moldavite and the crystals in her amulet from Seraphinite. Saria's Theme: www.youtube.com/watch?v=9kVdWG… Adventure Music: www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqMGkb… '''History: '''Saria, like most of her species, was born in an underground den in a territory of South America. Ever since a pack of wild foxes dug into their den and carried off a few of the young, Saria's older brother, Celdric, had been protective of her and made decisions for her own safety and behalf. Saria knew her brother cared for her, but was too curious of learning more about the world. On several instances, she sneaked out of the den at night to visit the surface world and explore the new and beautiful environments, plants, and wildlife. Her brother would often panic and scold her for leaving the safety of the den and warned her on several accounts of the dangerous predators that lurked the surface world. Saria never felt a sense of danger however, but did find herself in a troublesome situation on one of the nights she went exploring. One night outside of the den, she decided to wander a little further then she normally traveled from home and eventually found a small path. She followed this path until she reached what appeared to be ruins of a human village, but she had no understanding of what these strange structures and tools were. Among the various treasures she found was a small Moldavite earring that she found pretty and could feel an almost, calm aura emitting from it. Unfortunately, she became too distracted by all the curiosities of the ruins and the sun began to rise before she returned to her den. She noticed the rising orb of light as she was climbing over a hill and stared at it, unsure of what it was but finding it beautiful. Because her species' was usually nocturnal, Saria unknowingly damaged her eyesight from staring at the rising sun and rolled down the hill as she felt her eyes begin to burn and lose sight in them. Unable to see, she used her stronger sense of smell to guide her back towards her den, but the wind made it difficult for her to travel accurately. She wasn't able to reach back home until her brother managed to track down her scent when night came again and defended her from some wild coyotes looking for an easy meal. Worried for his sister's condition and inability to stay out of trouble, Celdric began searching for solutions and, while looking through the curiosities Saria brought back wrapped in her robes, found a discarded letter mentioning something about an academy and safe haven for Monsters. Hoping for Saria's best, he made the difficult decision of parting with her and left her in the care of the academy, having a few others from their den skilled in scouting escort Saria there despite her wanting her brother to come with her. Roleplay Info: Roleplay example: Script - Saria: She sat down in the Courtyard and took a moment to rest after digging a series of tunnels underneath the school grounds. As she relaxed, she noticed a sweet scent in the air and crouched down and followed the scent to a small patch of flowers. "You smell sweet of blue miss flower." she said cheerfully and giggled. Roleplay schedule: I'm often available monday-sunday from 10:00 am to 12:00 am US mountain time. Fun Facts *Artwork was done by Athorment Gallery MA-Saria_ConceptArt_by_Athorment.png|Concept Art by Athorment MA-SariaNophelia.png|Mystics and Magic Assignment 1 MA-SariaNophelia_Ghost.png|Mystics and Magic Assignment 2 Fan Artwork MA-Livestream-August_16th_Saria_by_Athorment.png|Livestream by Athorment MA-Random_Livestream_Saria_by_Athorment.png|Link Cauldron and Phaenna by Athorment ma_academystuck_sprites_Sariah.png|AcademyStuck Sariah Livestream_Nov_8_pt2_Saria.png|Drawn in a Livestream on November 8th requests_Saria_by_jaytheleaf-d6t2dis.jpg|By JayTheLeaf Nina_et_Saria_taste_by_spichinka.jpg|"Healing" Nina saria_request_by_rayne_storme-d6bgb5s.png|by Rayne-Storme forest_walk_Saria_by_musides-d6cazz8.png|Murmur, Saria (Middle) and Hailee by Musides ma_ocs_Saria_by_akusreu-d6e3av5.jpg|by Akusreu Monster_Academy_Art_dump_Saria_by_mrSketchy.png|by MrSketchy get_fit_Saria_full_by_akusreu-d6dnb7g.jpg|Saria & Co. doing Yoga (Comic) get_fit_Saria_by_akusreu-d6dnb7g.jpg|Saria doing Yoga Athorment_Chibi_Gifts_Saria_by_lady_of_link.png|Commission made by Lady-of-Link MA-Saria_by_Razuberri.png|By RazuBerri Category:Original Character Category:Monster Academy Category:Balisk